Flight
by pride1289
Summary: Oh no! The rope is snapping! Who will come to Buns aid?


**Flight**

Fumu threw a pillow over her shoulder, just missing Bun as he walked into the room. Bun glared at the back of his sister's head. "What are you doing?"

Fumu didn't reply for a minute but answered him, "I'm looking for my sketch pad."

"Oooooh." Bun said.

He looked around the room and spotted it on her desk under a book. He went over to it and lifted it out from underneath said book.

"Is this it?"

Fumu looked over and gasped. "Yes! Thank you Bun!"

Bun just replied, "Whatever. What did you need to for anyways?"

"I'm going to be drawing a sort of map of the Kabu Canyons today."

"Cool. Can I come?" Bun asked.

"What? No way, you'll get hurt or something." Fumu disagreed.

"Aw! Come on! I will not! Let me go, please!" Bun begged.

"Ugh. Fine, go get a bag and get some food."

"Alright!" Bun exclaimed.

~A few minutes later~

Bun had packed enough food for him and Fumu into a small bag. It would probably last long enough for them to be out their all day. He met up with Fumu at the entrance to the castle walls. Fumu was a bit mad at him when he convinced her to let Kirby come along. But Kirby could take care of himself so she wasn't too worried.

They walked a ways to the Kabu Canyon. It took them almost 3 whole hours to get there. Thank goodness Bun had packed water bottles. Though Kirby did drink almost all of them. Fumu just shrugged it off as Kirby being Kirby. But Bun was a bit miffed at Kirby for doing that.

Once they had gotten to Kabu canyon Fumu led them to Kabu to have lunch. Bun was happy to finally get some food in his gut. Kirby was happy all the time, especially about lunch. So they stopped inside the cave of Kabu and sat down.

Fumu had Bun toss her the bag and she dealt out the food. She gave Kirby 2 sandwiches and Bun one. Then she ate her own. Bun thought about complaining that Kirby got two and he didn't, but that was a losing argument, he knew.

They were sitting there for the next 40 minutes. Nothing really happened in that time span. Unless you count Bun trying to restrain Kirby from sucking up all the food from the bag. Fumu had Bun and Kirby pick up the mess from lunch while she 'supervised' to make sure they did. Bun just groaned and did it.

And so they set out again after Bun and Kirby stuffed all their trash into the knapsack on Buns back. Bun pouted about having to lug trash all day. So Fumu took the bag from him to shut him up. In all honesty Bun was just complaining so he didn't have to carry anything.

Fumu held her sketch pad against her stomach while she drew on it. She had drawn a picture of Kabu and the path they had taken to get there. Now she was working on the small trail they were now walking on. They were coming up on a tight strip of rock. Only one person would be able to go at a time so she went first, followed by Kirby, and then Bun.

Fumu held her sketch book tight against her chest so she could keep a hand on the wall. Kirby walked close behind her. Bun was shaking as he tried to keep his feet on the ledge. His teeth clattered together and he put a hand up to chin to stop it.

Bun looked below and practically lost his balance he was so scared. He tried to grab onto a rock on the wall behind him but there wasn't any. So his hand slipped on a smooth part of said wall and he fell forward.

"Aaaah!!" He screamed as he fell.

Fumu looked behind herself and saw him falling.

"Bun!"

"Bun-o!" Kirby also yelled.

Luckily there was a small ravine not to far below.

"Ump!" Bun gasped as his back hit the rough ground.

He looked around himself. He sat in an enclosed space with rock all around him. Sharp rocks for that matter. Bun was so glad he hadn't hit those rocks on his way down. When he looked back up he was, once again, surprised at how far he had fallen.

"Uhg. I wonder when she'll come down here to help me." Bun folded his arms.

Fumu yelled down from where she stood, "Don't worry Bun! I'm going to go get a rope!"

And she left. Kirby was reluctant to leave Bun out of site but he followed her none the less.

~At the castle~

Sword and Blade had just finished training with Meta Knight and were heading back towards the castle to get some food. Meta Knight traveled just behind them. He noticed from the corner of his eye, or mask, Fumu and Kirby running. He wondered why but quickly dispelled the thoughts. It didn't really matter what they were doing. Sword and Blade had also noticed them and Sword asked out loud, "I wonder what's got them in a hurry."

Blade answered him with, "Whatever it is it's not our problem. Let's hurry up and get some food. I'm starving!"

Sword laughed at him and punched him in the arm playfully. "You're stomach is almost as bad as Kirby's, Blade."

Meta laughed silently under his mask. It was so fun to watch the two knights play around with each other. Apparently Kirby had noticed the three knights and was now running toward them. Fumu noticed Kirby running off and when she looked at him she saw Sword and Blade. She figured they could help so she went chasing after Kirby.

Kirby stopped in front of Sword and Blade and jumped up and down ecstatically. "Poyo! Sword-o, Blade-o!"

"Hey Kirby, what's going on?' Sword asked.

"Kirby! Gee you run fast." Fumu said out of breath. "Sword, Blade, I could really use your help."

"Hm? What did you need, Fumu?" Sword asked.

Fumu told them of how Bun had fallen and that she and Kirby were going back to the castle to find a rope to get him out.

Meta Knight spoke up, "A have a rope in my quarters. You can use it, Fumu."

Fumu smiled. "Thank you Sir Meta Knight."

And so they all followed Meta Knight to his room. He gave Fumu the rope and she ran off with Kirby.

"You're not coming sir?" Sword asked.

"No. You two should be able to handle this." Meta Knight said.

Blade nodded, "Okay. Come one Sword. Let's go."

Meta Knight watched them leave and wondered in his thoughts 'maybe I should go…'

~At Kabu Canyon~

Bun had been waiting there for some time now. And he was getting rather hungry. He'd been talking to himself about his hunger a few minutes after Fumu and Kirby left. So now he was drawing pictures of his favorite foods.

He laid in the dirt starting to drift asleep when he heard, faintly, his name being called. He immediately looked up at the ledge and saw Fumu and Kirby. Along with Sword and Blade. And they were carrying a rope.

"About time you got back!" Bun yelled.

"Sorry!" Fumu yelled back sarcastically. "We got a rope didn't we?"

"Yeah yeah. What ever. Just throw it down already!"

"Fine."

Fumu threw the rope down to Bun while holding on to a bit of it still. It reached low enough for him to grab it. He did so and Fumu, Sword, Blade, and Kirby began to pull him up. He was half way there when the rope began to tear on the rocks at the side. No one noticed but Kirby so when the rope snapped he quickly ran over the edge and grabbed a hold of Buns hand.

Bun's eyes were clamped shut. He had practically felt that rope snap against the rock and had closed his eyes like a reflex. But when he opened them he expected to see rocks again. But instead saw a wall. Of course he saw rocks too, but not in that way like he had just landed on a bunch of them and they were all around.

When he looked up he was flabbergasted to see Kirby all puffed out and floating. He sighed in relief and thanked Kirby for saving him. Unfortunately Kirby couldn't keep up his floating with Bun's weight. Kirby breathed out and all the air inside him went away. He pretty much just deflated like a balloon with the air let out.

Bun and Kirby both screamed out and expected to die at the hands of the rocks below. But they didn't. They looked up and were both shocked out of their minds to see Meta Knight. With wings too! Bun was amazed and thought they were totally awesome.

Meta Knight flapped his wings and set them in front of Fumu. Meta Knight landed and his wings transformed into his cape which he wrapped around himself. Sword and Blade were silent and looking at Fumu. Who was giving Meta Knight a weird look. Bun breathed in and turned around to look at Meta Knight.

"That…was…AWSOME!" Bun exclaimed.

Meta Knight quizzically looked at Bun. Cool? He wasn't expecting that comment.

Meta Knight didn't say anything as Bun bombarded him with questions about his wings. Fumu didn't say anything but Meta Knight could tell she wanted answers. Answers he wasn't going to give.

"Are you listening to me Meta Knight?" Bun asked leaning forward a bit.

"Yes Bun. But I have to go. Come Sword, Blade." Sword and Blade nodded and followed Meta Knight.

Fumu stared at them as they left. Bun looked at her and waved his hand in front of her eyes.

"Hey, Fumu, are we going home or no?"

"Huh? Oh. Yeah I guess we will." Fumu answered.

And they did. Fumu wanted to question Meta Knight about the wings he somehow had as his cape. But they would have to wait for another day. Kirby had fallen asleep and Bun wasn't too happy about the idea of him having to carry him.

~END~


End file.
